


Interviews from Arkham 2: The Return

by AverageNerd321



Series: Interviews from Arkham [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageNerd321/pseuds/AverageNerd321
Summary: Dr. Miles Liebermann is back to interview Gotham City's infamous rogues. (will focus more on D-List villains).





	1. Back Again So Soon?

Ah, it felt good to be back…I had returned from my vacation in California (which was awesome by the way) and it was time for me to go back to work at Arkham in little old Gotham City.

I walked through the familiar gates and into the building with a large smile on my face. I couldn't wait to see which patients I was going to interview next!

I nodded at some passing guards and walked into the Intensive Treatment area where I was immediately greeted by Captain Aaron Cash, the head of security.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the therapist…" he said while leading me in.

"Good to see you too, Captain." I said, following him to my office. "Have they been behaving?"

I gestured to the passing cells of the patients I had interviewed before who stared or smirked at me as I walked by. I also couldn't help, but notice that Scarecrow had a new outfit. Man, a lot of stuff must've happened while I was gone...

"Are you kidding? You know that they don't behave, but they wouldn't stop talking about you! It was all Dr. Liebermann this, Dr. Liebermann that. I think they like you, but don't get your hopes up, they're still— "

"High profile criminals, I know."

We reached my office as Captain Cash gestured me to go in before leaving. I walked in and took a deep breath, how I missed my office…

"Home sweet home…" I said to myself as I took out some souvenirs I got from Disneyland and placed them on my desk.

After I was done, I found a folder with a note from Mr. Sharp attached.

 _These must have all the patients I'll be interviewing…_ I thought, reading the note.

 

_Dear Dr. Liebermann,_

_I hope you enjoyed your break. This folder contains the profiles of the next patients you'll be interviewing._

_Look through these before your interviews. Be sure to record every interview for future use._

_Sincerely,_

_Warden Quincey Sharp_

_So, basically, do what you did before?_ I thought as I finished reading.

 

I looked over the first file before grabbing my recorder from the desk and taking a seat in my chair. It was time to get back to business…


	2. The Phantasm

I leaned back in my chair, waiting for my first patient since I was on vacation to arrive. According to the files, the patient was a female, making me a bit uneasy since I still had nightmares of the Poison Ivy interview.

The door opened and a beautiful woman with red hair walked in. She was dressed in a black jumpsuit with a grey cape and hood and black gloves. I held out my hand to her.

"Miss Beaumont?" I asked. "I'm Dr. Liebermann."

"Pleasure to meet you, doctor." she said as she shook my hand before taking a seat.

 _And back to work…_ I thought, turning on my recorder.

"This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 2:08 PM on August 28. The patient's name is Andrea Stacy Beaumont, alias The Phantasm. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Not at all, doctor."

"What was your childhood like?" I asked.

"I had a wonderful childhood," she said. "Despite the death of my mother, I wasn't denied anything."

"Is it true that you were in a relationship with Bruce Wayne?"

"Yes, but it didn't last long because my father and I were forced to move because of his connections to the mob."

"What inspired you to become Phantasm?" I asked.

"A former employee that worked for my father sold our location to the mob, so they hunted him down and killed him. I waited ten years to plan the deaths of the people who ruined my life and returned to Gotham." she said.

"Last question: what's your relationship with Batman?"

"We only met once and he got in my way from getting my revenge. I hated that he did that, I'm not even sure if he thinks I'm still alive."

I turned off my recorder and shook her hand, saying, "Thank you, Miss Beaumont."

"The pleasure's all mine, doctor." she said before leaving.

 _Not bad for my first day back._ I thought as I took a seat at my desk and wrote my notes on her.


	3. Black Mask

I was so glad that I didn't have to wait long for my next patient to arrive. When I saw him though, I regretted it since I've heard the stories. Like Scarecrow, the files said to not ask him to take off the mask.

My patient was dressed in a black and white suit with black gloves and a black mask that resembled a skull. Gulping, I held out my hand for him to shake.

"Mr. Sionis? I'm Dr. Liebermann." I said.

"Nice to meet you, doctor…" he said in a cold tone as he shook my hand before taking a seat.

I turned on my recorder, saying, "This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 11:30 AM on August 29. The patient's name is Roman Baxter Sionis, alias Black Mask."

"Ask me whatever." he said with a shrug.

"What was your childhood like?"

"Awful, just…awful. My father abused me while my mother could give less of a shit. I did everything in my power to make sure no one hurt my little sister, Laura. When I was around sixteen, I butchered my father. His corpse was so mutilated that the GCPD couldn't even recognize him. I have no idea what happened to my mother, but the last thing I heard about my sister was that she was put into foster care. She probably doesn't even know that I still exist."

My eyes widened upon hearing all this. This had to be the most graphic description of someone's childhood I've gotten so far.

 _Revenge of the daddy issues…_ I thought.

"The files mention that you're obsessed with Bruce Wayne. Care to elaborate on that?" I asked.

"My father despised Thomas Wayne. Bruce was the golden boy, so my father abused me because I'm NOTHING like him…" he said.

"Does the name Selina Kyle mean anything to you? Security is advised to keep you two apart because Miss Kyle will attack you on sight."

"No, not at all. Is she the cat girl?"

I nodded, but knew in the back of my mind that he was probably lying about not knowing her. Clearing my throat, I moved onto the last question.

"Mr. Sionis, what's your relationship with Batman like?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes and said, "I hate that flying rodent. He thinks he can just strut in and try to shut down MY business! Ugh, why does he even bother?"

 _Because you're a criminal?_ I thought as I turned off my recorder and shook his hand.

"Thank you for talking to me, Mr. Sionis."

"I'll be seeing you around, doctor…"

He got up from the chair and left the office, leaving me by myself to wait for the next patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: If I got anything wrong, I'm sorry. I don't know much about this character, so I took artistic liberties.


	4. Man-Bat

After finishing my notes on Black Mask, I decided to try to rest my eyes until my next patient showed up. I also shut off a few of the lights since the files said that he had light sensitivity. A few moments later, I heard my patient come in and opened my eyes.

He looked almost EXACTLY like The Riddler, but with a few minor differences: he had a goatee, his eyes were light green, his hair was greying on the sides, and he was dressed in a suit with a lab coat, not to mention he was staring at me like he was a deer in headlights.

"Dr. Langstrom?" I asked him. "I'm Dr. Liebermann."

"Pleasure…doctor." he said.

He was nervous, I could tell from the way his eyes frantically darted across the room and how he fidgeted as he sat down. I turned my recorder on to begin.

"This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 7:48 PM on August 30. The patient's name is Robert Kirk Langstrom, alias Man-Bat. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"S-Sure…"

"What was your childhood like?" I asked him.

"It was normal, my parents worked at the Gotham Zoo as zoologists, so I was there a lot. I became interested in studying bats since they seem like underappreciated animals. Without them, bugs will be everywhere." he said.

I nodded. That made sense to me. I mean, they say the same thing about spiders.

"What about your wife? How did you two meet?"

He took a deep breath and bit his hand in fear, making me assume that they didn't have the best relationship.

"I met Francine in college. We were in the same classes and dated for a while until we got married once we graduated."

 _Something must've happened between them…maybe a death or divorce? Maybe I shouldn't ask._ I thought.

"Could you tell me about the formula that makes you into that bat thing?" I asked him, noticing the hesitation when I finished the question.

"It was created by Dr. March, my boss. He found a way to make a new species that was both a human and a bat, so I tested it on myself since I believed it would cure my hearing loss. I couldn't stop after that since the beast needed more and more." he said.

 _Like a drug addict…_ I thought.

"Last question: what is your relationship with Batman?"

"I believe he's doing the right thing in getting rid of the criminals, but the beast despises him. It wants to rip him apart…"

I turned off the recorder and said, "Thank you for your time, Dr. Langstrom."

He nodded and walked out of the office. I got up from my chair and went over to the computer to take my notes, wondering who was next…


	5. Nocturna

I turned the lights back on and closed the blinds of my window once I was done taking notes on Man-Bat. According to the files, my next patient was apparently a vampire. This worried me because I thought vampires were only figures of legend, not real.

Then again, I live in a city with evil clowns, immortal terrorists, and plant women, so it can't be the strangest thing here. I waited until I heard the door open and saw her walk in.

She had black hair and red eyes while dressed in a black and grey jumpsuit. I gulped upon seeing her fangs as she grinned at me.

"Miss Mitternacht, I'm Dr. Liebermann." I said.

She ignored me and took a seat. I raised any eyebrow at this and turned my recorder on.

"This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 10:24 AM on August 31. The patient's name is Natalia Luna Mitternacht, alias Nocturna."

"Feel free to ask me anything, Doctor." she said.

"What was your childhood like?" I asked.

"It was hard. My parents died when I was young, so I roamed the streets until I was adopted by Charles Knight. When I was twenty, I took a job at the Gotham City Observatory. One night, I was hit with a radioactive laser that turned me into a vampire."

 _I'm not sure that lasers make you into a vampire…_ I thought.

"What about love life?"

"There was one…Charles' son, Anton Knight. We met after his father was murdered and decided to become criminals. It went so well until Batman threw him behind bars. I haven't seen him since then."

I nodded, guessing that he must've been placed in Blackgate or the city jail.

"You are aware that the Knight family's fortune came mainly from crime, right?" I asked.

"Yes, I am very well aware of that." she said.

"Here's the last question…what's your relationship with Batman?"

"I hate that he locked up my beloved Anton. I will do whatever it takes to get him out of there!"

I turned off my recorder and shook her hand.

"Thank you for stopping by, Miss Mitternacht." I said.

"The pleasure's all mine, doctor." she said before leaving.

I sighed, grateful that I didn't get my blood drained.


	6. The Arkham Knight

I looked through the photos I took at Disneyland on my phone, smiling at the fond memories that I'm sure will last forever. Once I heard the door open, I turned it off and watched my patient walk in.

He was dressed in an outfit similar to Batman's costume, but it had a military look to it and had the symbol for Arkham on the chest instead of a bat. According to the files, he was a man of mystery…and it was up to me to see what makes him tick.

"Mr. Remus? I'm Dr. Lieberman—" I began to say, but he ignored me and took his helmet off, revealing his brown eyes and black hair.

"I hate being here…" he said under his breath.

 _But you're here for a good reason._ I thought, turning my recorder on.

"This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 2:50 PM on September 1. The patient's name is Victor Solomon Remus, alias The Arkham Knight. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure. Whatever…"

"What was your childhood like?" I asked.

"Lonely. My dad worked for the mob, but he and my mom divorced when I was four." he said.

I knew about his father: Alexander "The Wolf" Remus. He was arrested several years ago when he tried to snitch on Maroni in order to take over his mob. I remember seeing the pictures of him in his black and white mink coat, silver spiked gauntlets, and wolf mask on the news.

"The files mentioned that you were held hostage at Arkham when you were eighteen. Is that true?"

"Yeah, it's true. That clown tortured me for over a year and mentioned that Batman also turned my father over to the police. That was how I decided that all the Bat needs to do is die. Deathstroke later broke me out, so I formed a militia."

 _That explains why the files said that he and Joker should be kept apart…_ I thought.

"What's the most significant thing that The Joker had told you?" I asked him.

"Outside of telling me that Batman is the enemy and that I should kill him? He did a joke that was something like what's a better place to drive someone mad than the madhouse." he said.

"Now, for the last question, Mr. Remus: what's your relationship with Batman?"

"I hate him. Plain and simple. I want to take every little thing that he loves and get rid of them like what he did to my father."

I turned off my recorder and shook his hand, saying, "Thank you, Mr. Remus."

"Whatever…" he said as he put his helmet back on and left the room.

It still wasn't enough information, but it didn't matter, I got some details. Smiling to myself, I went to my desk and wrote my notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Yes, I know that the Arkham Knight is Jason Todd, but it was a disappointing plot twist and Rocksteady lied about him being an original character, so I decided to give the identity of the Arkham Knight to an original character.


	7. Victor Zsasz

An assassin, that was who was next on my list of interviews. Needless to say, I was really worried. According to the files, he was pretty notorious for his high body count. I jumped when I heard the door open and saw my patient walk in.

He was bald and dressed all in black with black gloves. Nervously, I held out my hand to him.

"Mr. Zsasz, I'm Dr. Liebermann." I said.

"Nice to meet you, doc." he said, taking a seat.

I could tell that he wasn't interested in talking to me as I turned on my recorder and said, "This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 8:17 AM on September 2. The patient's name is Victor Philip Zsasz. The patient has no alias."

 _What's with my two recent patients being named Victor?_ I thought.

"Damn right I don't have an alias. Ask me anything, doc."

"What was your childhood like?"

"Meh, it was normal." he said with a shrug.

"Alright then, how did you become Falcone's assassin and later Penguin's?" I asked.

"I became Falcone's assassin due to my infamy as a serial killer. As for Cobblepot, I was put under his employ when he took over the mob after Fish's disappearance."

"How many scars do you have?"

"Around 275…and counting. I've got a spot saved for Batman, you know." he said.

"Which leads me to my last question…" I said. "What's your relationship with Batman?"

"Oh boy, is Batman an interesting one. I don't really like him to be honest, but my anger is more reserved towards the GCPD. Did you know they only tied me to 43 of their cases?"

I gulped and shut off my recorder, showing him to the door.

"Thank you, Mr. Zsasz…have a good day."

"See you around, doc." he said before leaving.

I slammed the door and took a deep breath, grateful that I wasn't another tally mark on him.


	8. The White Rabbit

After finishing my notes, I went to my chair to wait for my next patient to come in. I looked up immediately after hearing the door open and in walked the patient: she had white hair and pink eyes while dressed in white and pink lingerie, a pink mask, white gloves, and rabbit ears.

The files mentioned that she was quick, but I had no idea why or how because of the large heels of her boots.

"Miss Hudson?" I asked, holding out my hand. "I'm Dr. Liebermann."

"Hiya, doc!" she said with a grin while shaking my hand and taking a seat.

 _Well, that was easy…_ I thought as I turned my recorder on.

"This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 6:19 PM on September 3. The patient's name is Jaina Whitney Hudson, alias The White Rabbit. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure thing!"

Normally, this is where I would ask my patients to describe their childhoods and all that, but here, she was a clone of another person in the prison (also named Jaina Hudson I may add), meaning that she was created and not born.

"So, Miss Hudson, could you tell me about your relationship with your creator?" I asked.

"Jaina is really nice! We're completely in sync all the time, basically, she comes up with the plans and I pretty much act on them." she said.

"How do you run around while in high heels?"

"I manage, doc."

"Do you have a love life?" I asked.

"Not really, but that Tetch guy is really handsome. He invited me to tea once." she said. "Jaina dated Bruce Wayne. It didn't last long though."

"Last question: what's your relationship with Batman like?"

"Jaina and I don't really like him, but I have fun when he chases me. He can never catch me, even if he tried!"

I turned off my recorder and shook her hand, saying, "Thank you for your time, Miss Hudson. Tell Jaina I said hello."

"Don't worry, doc! I will!" she said with a grin as she dashed out of the office.

"Alright then…who's next?" I asked myself, typing out my notes at my desk.


	9. Anarky

After I was done with my notes, I looked up when I heard the door opened. In walked my youngest patient to date, who had blue eyes and red hair while dressed in a red hoodie with a black patch with an A on it, black gloves, and a yellow scarf.

"Mr. Machin, I'm Dr. Liebermann." I said, holding out my hand to him.

He looked at me and scoffed, taking a seat while glaring at me and crossing his arms. I cleared my throat to relieve the awkward tension and turned on my recorder.

"This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 10:35 AM on September 4. The patient's name is Lonnie Alvin Machin, alias Anarky." I said.

"Who even uses recorders anymore? Jeez, this place is so out of style…" he said with a groan.

I ignored him and jumped into my first question, not wanting to debate with this teenager.

"What was your childhood like?"

"It was fine, I guess…until I found out I was adopted after my dad disappeared and my mom killed herself. I felt neglected."

"So, you decided to act out?"

"Yeah."

"Is it true that you did a series of high profile computer crimes?" I asked. "The files mentioned that you're prohibited to enter the computer lab."

"What's it to you? Of course, I did that." he said.

I shook my head, getting flashbacks from Joker's interview and how frustrating it was.

"Last question: what's your relationship with Batman?"

"Ugh, don't get me started on him. He's so annoying! He was the one who sent me to juvie, you know, but they got scared of me, so they dumped me in this damn place!"

I turned off my recorder and said, "Thank you for stopping by, Mr. Machin."

"Whatever…" he said as he left the room.

 _Rude much?_ I thought before shrugging it off.


	10. Cluemaster

After finishing my notes on Anarky, I waited for my next patient to arrive, hoping that he wasn't taking too long with showing up. The files mentioned that he enjoyed being in the library to read on how he could improve his mental skills.

I jumped when I heard the door open and saw him walk in, he had a bit of stubble and his blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail while he was wearing a black bullet proof vest, a red outfit, and yellow gloves along with a matching mouth guard and black goggles.

"Mr. Brown?" I asked as I held out my hand to him. "I'm Dr. Liebermann."

"Nice to meet you, doctor." he said, taking a seat.

I turned on my recorder and said, "This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 7:45 PM on September 5. The patient's name is Arthur Stephen Brown, alias Cluemaster. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"No, not at all, doctor."

"What was your childhood like?"

"It was normal." he said. "There's really nothing to it."

"Could you tell me about your wife and how you two met?" I asked.

"We knew each other in high school and got married when we were in our twenties. We had a daughter named Stephanie and my wife, Agnes, got a job at Arkham until she was killed during a riot."

"The files mentioned that you and Nygma are on good terms, is that true?"

"Yeah, it is. Nygma may get on my nerves sometimes because of his riddles and how much he gushes over Cobblepot, but he's actually really smart and a great guy when his other personality isn't trying to kill me." he said.

"Last question: what's your relationship with Batman like?" I asked.

"I hate that he thinks that he's smarter than me, but at least he follows my clues and that keeps me from getting bored."

I turned off my recorder and shook his hand.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Brown."

"Same, doctor." he said.

With that, he left the office and I went to my desk to work on my notes.


	11. Calendar Girl

I placed the mirror that was on my wall face down onto the ground since according to the files, my patient would get hostile around mirrors. I found it weird at first, but it had to be done, so I obeyed to not get killed immediately.

I stood there when I heard the door open and my next patient walked in: she had black hair and was wearing a white mask and an orange jumpsuit.

"Miss Monroe, I'm Dr. Liebermann." I said, shaking her hand.

"Pleasure's all mine, honey." she said as she took a seat.

 _At least I'm not dead yet…_ I thought, turning on my recorder.

"This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 8:02 AM on September 6. The patient's name is Paige Charlene Monroe, alias Calendar Girl."

"Ask me anything, honey."

I gulped, not really appreciating being called honey.

"What was your childhood like?" I asked.

"It wasn't anything outrageous, but I was the biggest daddy's girl. As for my mother, she didn't approve of whatever I did. I didn't care though since I was spoiled rotten." she said.

"I'm well aware of your modeling career, but do you care to elaborate on why you stopped?"

"When I turned 30, I just…didn't feel beautiful anymore, so I became obsessed with time and my appearance. I then decided to go on a crime spree to make sure that I wasn't going to let age or time stop me."

I nodded and asked, "Can you tell me about your relationships with your fellow criminals in the Cult of Days?"

"Well, Calendar Man is obsessed with me, which can get annoying at times. Holiday is mostly quiet and I don't see her much. As for Clock King, ugh, he's always trying to organize schedules for us to follow and goes on and on about his plans to kill the mayor." she said.

"Here's my last question, Miss Monroe. What's your relationship with Batman?"

"Surprisingly, I don't care much about him. Yeah, it's annoying when he gets in my way, but in general, I could care less…"

I turned off the recorder and shook her hand.

"Thanks, I have everything I need." I said.

"Thank you for listening, honey." she said as she made her way out the door.

I took a deep breath and hung my mirror back up on the wall.


	12. Azrael

I stared at my phone, waiting in anticipation for my next patient. The information in the files made me super excited to interview this next patient since his supervillain identity was named after an important figure in Gotham's history.

Finally, the door opened and there he was: he had blonde hair and was dressed in a leather jacket, a white and red shirt, and jeans. He looked normal, but I knew for a fact that he wasn't normal.

"Mr. Valley?" I asked, holding out my hand. "I'm Dr. Liebermann."

"Nice to meet you, doctor," he said as he took a seat and put his hands behind his back.

I turned on my recorder and said, "This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 2:06 PM on September 7. The patient's name is Jean-Paul Albert Valley, alias Azrael. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Sure thing, doctor."

"What was your childhood like?"

"I was basically orphaned and it was mainly me and the gang trying to survive on the streets. I had an interest in Gotham's history, so I normally went to the library and read up on my history." he said.

 _He's been with his group since the beginning?_ I thought.

"And that's how you got the name Azrael, correct?" I asked.

"Well yeah, I'm not sure if you know this, but do you know about the story about Gotham's power families?"

"Sort of, I'm aware of the Wayne Family and the mobs like Maroni and Falcone."

"Well, over two hundred years ago, Gotham's social elite scene was run by the Wayne, Elliot, Kane, Alistar, and Dumas families while the crime was under the control of the Maroni, Falcone, Thorne, Mockridge, and Cobblepot families. You see, the Wayne and Dumas families didn't really like each other because of some false accusations. After his banishment, Caleb Dumas tried to take revenge on the Waynes by taking on the name Azrael, but failed."

"And then, they became known as the Galavans, but that family and their associates all were killed by Mr. Cobblepot years ago." I said.

"Bingo!" he said. "Anyways, continue…"

 _At least, I got a little history lesson out of this._ I thought.

"So, you and your group don't see yourselves as criminals. Care to elaborate?"

"We're just a motorcycle gang, not at all like that psycho clown and his buddies. Sure, we may dabble in illicit activities, but they give us money to live."

I nodded and asked, "Here's my last question: what's your relationship with Batman?"

"I find him pretty cool, but he always gets in the way of my gang's businesses." he said.

I turned off my recorder and opened the door for him.

"Thank you for giving me everything I need." I said.

"Again, nice to meet you." he said with a nod, walking out of my office.

I closed the door and went to work on my notes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Like with Black Mask, I don't know much about this character, so I took artistic liberties. Sorry if I got anything wrong.


	13. Deadshot

I stood up immediately when I heard the door open. Standing in the doorway was my next patient: he was a muscular man dressed in a white mask that had a red visor covering his left eye, a red jumpsuit, and yellow gloves.

"Mr. Lawton, I'm Dr. Liebermann." I said as I shook his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, doctor." he said, taking a seat on the couch.

I switched my recorder on and cleared my throat.

"This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 7:37 AM on September 8. The patient's name is Floyd William Lawton, alias Deadshot."

"Ask me anything, doctor."

"Can you tell me about your childhood?" I asked.

"I was born into a wealthy family. My best friend was my older brother, Edward, and we were as close as can be. Unfortunately, one day, our mother wanted us to kill our father. I didn't agree with it, so Edward locked me in the boathouse." he said. "Using an antique rifle, I tried to fire a warning shot for my father, but I hit my brother on accident. After that day, my mother was thrown in prison while my father killed himself."

I felt a twinge of sympathy and continued with the questions.

"What happened after that?"

"I joined the military and entered the Special Forces because of my sniper skills. Things got better and I even got married. Sadly, we divorced and I was left to raise my daughter, Zoe."

I nodded and asked, "Are you a sniper for hire or do you do your own thing?"

"It's a little bit of both, depending on how I feel." he said with a shrug.

 _He's not really all that villainous…_ I thought.

"Last question: what's your relationship with Batman?"

"My group, the Suicide Squad, doesn't like him all that much, but he's alright."

I turned off my recorder and shook his hand.

"Thank you for your time." I said.

He nodded and left the office as I took a seat to take my notes.


	14. David Cain

I was busy tapping on my recorder as I waited for my next patient. It was another League of Assassins member, which was a good change of pace since I hadn't interviewed one in a long time.

In walked a scarred man with grey hair dressed in black. I got up and held out my hand to him.

"Mr. Cain?" I asked. "I'm Dr. Liebermann."

He stared at my hand and scowled at me, saying, "Pleasure to meet you…"

After he took a seat, I turned my recorder on to start the interview. I was a little nervous because according the files, he could use normal objects as weapons.

"This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 10:20 PM on September 9. The patient's name is David Thompson Cain. The patient has no alias. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?" I said.

He shrugged in response.

"What was your childhood like?" I asked.

"Honestly, I don't remember much about it, but my guess was that it was normal." he said.

I nodded. It was weird that I met a member of the League of the Assassins that might've had a normal childhood compared to Ra's and Talia.

"Could you tell me about your relationship with Lady Shiva and your daughter?"

"Shiva and I met when I first joined the League of Assassins. Ra's always paired us together on missions, so it was only natural that we got together. We ended up having a daughter named Cassandra and I was obsessed with making her the ultimate weapon. Despite putting her through so much hell, I kind of want to make amends with her."

 _And father of the year goes to…_ I thought.

"Is it true that you trained Bruce Wayne?" I asked.

"You bet that I did." he said.

"I have one more question for you, Mr. Cain: what's your relationship with Batman like?"

"I know his secret identity, but Ra's says that we can't reveal it since the mask is a mark of honor or something."

I turned off the recorder and shook his hand, saying, "Thank you, Mr. Cain."

He was silent as he let go of my hand and walked out of the office. I sighed, glad that he didn't throw some mundane object in my direction to kill me.


	15. Hush

After finishing my notes on David Cain, I stared at my phone to wait for my next patient. The files said that he and Bruce Wayne used to be childhood friends, so this was going to be an interesting one.

I looked up as I heard the door open and my patient walked in. He had auburn hair and was wearing a black bullet proof vest, a brown trench coat, and red gloves.

"Mr. Elliot, I'm Dr. Liebermann." I said as I held out my hand to him.

He just stood there and stared at my hand. Before I could react, he grabbed my hand and held onto it so hard that I felt like it was breaking.

"Nice to meet you." he said before taking a seat.

I groaned, looking at my hand, which was turning red from his strong grip. I ignored the pain as I turned my recorder on.

"This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 11:27 AM on September 10. The patient's name is Thomas Brandon Elliot, alias Hush." I said.

"Go on and ask away." he said.

"What was your childhood like?"

"It was wonderful, I got everything I wanted. Bruce Wayne was my best friend since our parents were friends. If I didn't get what I wanted, there was hell to pay."

I nodded and asked, "What caused you two to fall apart?"

"I think it had to do with the deaths of his parents. He became distant and we stopped talking to each other. Suddenly, years later, he comes back and has trained to be the best thing ever." he said. "I felt inferior, so I trained to be the best too."

"Is it true that you were a former medical intern?"

"Yeah, I learned to do some surgery during my time as an intern."

"Here's my last question: what's your relationship with Batman?" I asked.

"Well, I DO know his secret identity, but I'm not telling. That Nygma guy calls it the Ultimate Riddle or something weird like that. Personally, I'm not fond of the Bat." he said.

I turned off my recorder and opened the door for him, saying, "Thank you, Mr. Elliot."

"And thank you, doctor." he said before leaving my office.

I sat down at my desk and took my notes, thinking about what other interviews I was going to do in the future…


End file.
